eescfandomcom-20200213-history
Rain
regarding "Rain" is scarce at best. While she isn't exactly a shadow, she rarely sticks around long enough to be asked any questions. The following has been constructed from a mixture of town guard reports, eye witness accounts, and a meager amount of insider information Player： Ashi Name： Rain Gender: Female Race： Human 　Age： 16 Fame: 4 Quests Completed: 2 Stats *Body： 6 *Mind： 6 *Soul： 3 HP: 45/45 SP： 45/45 Attack Combat Value: 5 Defense Combat Value: 5 Attributes Demerits Skills Equipment Throwing Knives Dagger 5 damage, 2-10 Meters Leather Tunic Armor +4 Defense Cloak Shield +1 Dodge Torch Pendant Necklace Emits light, like a torch. Can be turned on and off. Inventory 155 Shells ''' -- '''Shattered Reliquary Guard Sword This sword belonged to a reliquary guard. The guard kept watch over the relics of whatever culture the guard belonged to. A great battle must have taken place over the reliquary for the sword to be in this condition. Carved on the hilt is writing in Old Cipen. What can be read says, "Guard Honorably, Fo-". It was found by Rain in the Underground Forest. Weapon level 0 with Non-penetrating 3 Description Rain appeared a few years back in the streets of Aencipe. She gained minor notoriety through several devious break-ins and petty thefts, and developed a small reputation amongst both the town guard and the 'underground' of the city. While she still has a small bounty, at least /some/ of the town guard leave her alone due performing favors for the higher-ups. Personality-wise, she has been described as cold, calculating and quiet, though at least one person has testified to seeing her offering food to an abandoned cat. She is smart enough to plan several heists all on her own, and quick enough to execute them. Furthermore, she has been shown to display impeccable knowledge regarding the archeological artifacts in which she has stolen. Despite being known as a relative lone wolf best left to her own devices, she recently signed with the Adventurer's Guild. Her intentions are as of yet unknown. True History (The following contains spoilers for Rain's backstory. Read only if you dare!) Rain was born into a small yet fairly renowned noble family a fair journey from Aencipe: the House of Magnaia. The Magnaia built a solid reputation as being in good standing with the common populace, yet still able to easily mingle with the other high-class nobles. What they were most known for, however, was being purveyors of various archeological discoveries. They owned and were continually expanding a collection of hundreds of thousands of relics and antiquities of the past, uncovering many secrets that would have otherwise been lost to time. However, through their forays into ancient knowledge, Rain's parents stumbled upon something that someone else wanted to be kept lost to time. They received threats, but continued their research in secret. Whatever they had come across, they believed was more important than their safety. Finally, disaster struck: A sudden influx of rabid monsters raided the city. Pillaging, raping, and causing destruction wherever they went, the town was all but destroyed before they monsters could be defeated. But 'evidence' surfaced, 'proving' that the monsters had been unleashed on the city by the Magnaia family, and purposely at that. Naturally, the city and even the kingdom was in an uproar. Nearly all of the other noble houses turned against them, branding them traitors and villains. The Magnaia name became synonymous with evil. Rain's parents disappeared... only for their corpses to be found a few weeks later. An attack was organized on the Magnaia family's stronghold;, a retribution, ousting them from the country and existence. And for the most part, it succeeded. Rain was barely 13 years old when her home was destroyed. She had been painfully aware of what had happened and why, being bright and mature for her age. With aid from her attendant she managed to escape the onslaught, and though the remaining friends her family had, she was able to arrange transport to Aencipe. The aid she was supposed to receive there did not come. All Rain knew was that she was now alone in a large city she new nothing about, and that she had no home to return to. But she found her resolve: she changed her identity, dyed her hair, sold her noble clothes, and began living on the streets. Three years have passed since that time. She has but one mission: Learn the secret her parents and family had died for. Even if she has to rediscover it entirely on her own. (incomplete)